Le quito lo Fresa
by clafer97
Summary: ¿Pero qué mierda? ¿Quién se creía esa mujer? Debo admitir que me impresionaba que una cara tan linda tuviera un comportamiento soberbio y alzado… Eso lo atrajo aún más y ahora solo pensaba en "domarla" a cualquier costo. —Adiós ranchero— dijo como ultimo. No se porque se me hacía interesante, pero yo me aseguraría de quitarle lo fresa.


**Los personajes no me pertenecen**.

 **Advertencias: UA y personajes SUPER OoC. Palabras altisonantes.**

 **Perspectiva de Sasuke.**

 **¡Disfruten la lectura!**

 **Le quito lo fresa.**

No sabía en qué momento había acabado en esa situación, pero realmente le estaba gustando.

La música que se reproducía desde su automóvil se escuchaba lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarlo sordo e inclusive que las personas lograran captar el lugar de origen de aquel ruido excesivo.

Su coche recorría el boulevard del malecón a toda velocidad sin importarle incluso pasarse algunos semáforos en rojo, no sabía a donde se dirigía, pero no le importaba en absoluto, la calle era suya esa noche, y nadie se lo quitaría. El aire recorría mi cara y hacía bailar mi cabello provocando una sensación de satisfacción bastante cómoda.

—¡Vamos, teme! — gritó su mejor amigo rubio entre risas mientras le daba un trago a la cerveza que tenía en su mano derecha.

— ¡Más rápido! — complemento y río fuertemente uno de los acompañantes que se encontraba en los asientos traseros. Me limité a sonreír de medio lado y comencé a meterle más velocidad al carro.

Podría decir con firmeza que no le importaba absolutamente nada en ese momento, se la estaba pasando bien y lo iba a disfrutar así que no le importaba si se mataban todos a la _chingada_. Después de todo, siempre se comportaba a la altura como si fuera una persona mayor de 50 años y era recto en todo momento, no estaba de más disfrutar sus 20 años como cualquier otro y salirse un poco de la rutina para disfrutar lo que en verdad era: un joven con ganas de salir y divertirse.

Naruto cada fin de semana salía, y siempre lo invitaba para que fuéramos todos juntos pero la mayor parte del tiempo me encontraba ocupado por el trabajo o por la escuela o por las dos cosas y ese día fue la excepción debido a que ese día empezaban las vacaciones de semana santa.

No estaba bien iniciar así este pedo, pero no lo pensó más… a lo mejor sus vacaciones no tendrían nada de "santas" pero ya después habría tiempo para arrepentirse de todos sus pecados.

— ¡Que te voy a andar rogando… ni que estuvieras tan buena! – cantaban mis amigos al unísono.

—¡Que me la paso tomando… y así será hasta que me muera! – me les uní porque… porque, de verdad no hay había motivo, no estaba despechado, no me gustaba nadie, simplemente le gustaba la canción.

—¿Quién te mando a ser sangrona? ¡Ni que estuvieras tan buena! - cantó Neji y le dio un gran sorbo a la cerveza que traía en su mano.

Últimamente no se de dónde habíamos agarrado la costumbre de escuchar música de banda y ser bien buchones, pero en realidad no nos interesaba. Era divertido y muy cómodo escuchar ese tipo de música mientras tomábamos, al fin y al cabo, no nos afectaba si nos criticaban por eso las _niñas fresas_ y otras personas sin relevancia.

Volví a mi realidad para pensar en que rayos haríamos. Bajé un poco el volumen y en cuanto lo hice mis cuatro amigos respingaron diciéndome que volviera a dejar el tono a como estaba.

— ¿Qué crees que haces, baka? — gruñó Sai asomando su cabeza de en medio de los dos asientos delanteros.

— Díganme hacía donde nos dirigimos, imbéciles — escupí algo enfurecido. Estaba bien que nos la estábamos pasando _a toda madre_ en mi coche, pero de lo que estaba seguro es que no quería quedarse sin gasolina a la mitad de la nada y el fuera el conductor designado mientras que los demás idiotas la pasaban sin hacer nada.

— ¿Qué opinan si vamos a Valentinos? — opinó Shikamuru desde atrás.

— ¡Si! Valentinos estaría a toda madre. — gritó Naruto alegre.

— ¿Qué no es un antro de _fresas?_ — pregunto dudoso Sai

Naruto adoptó una pose pensativa y me miró con confusión, sabía que no me gustaba ese tipo de lugares en donde solo ponían reguetón pero en ese momento me valía y me divertiría donde fuera, de todas formas no perdía nada y en una de esas hasta lograba que alguien le _perreara_.

Si el lugar de plano estaba para la chingada nos iríamos de inmediato, pero eso ya lo comprobarían después. No estaba en sus cinco sentidos debido a unos tragos que se había tomado antes, pero aun carburaba las cosas, así como todos los presentes. Era bueno bebiendo así que en verdad no tenía problema con eso.

No se dijo más del tema y me dirigí al final del malecón donde se encontraba aquel dichoso antro.

Entramos al estacionamiento con la música de banda a todo volumen y muchas personas se nos quedaban mirando raro, como si nunca en sus _pinches_ vidas hubieran visto a unos cuantos borrachos con música de Calibre 50 a todo lo que daba el estéreo.

Hasta ese momento era un punto menos y en mi mente pasaron un sinfín de pensamientos negativos de aquel lugar o más bien la gente.

Nos bajamos del coche todos juntos y seguían haciéndonos sus pinches caras de guácala por como habíamos entrado. No podía creer que incluso las mujeres lo vieran de esa manera sabiendo que él era el que por lo general partía plaza con ellas.

Estaba consciente de que no estaba en sus "territorios" ya que ese antro se encontraba del otro lado de la ciudad por donde vivían todos, así que eran caras totalmente nuevas y gente demasiado drástica. Tal vez ya adentro las chicas cambiarían de opinión y se le tirarían sus pies como suelen hacerlo.

El lugar estaba súper lleno y estaba a punto de mandar a la fregada a ese dichoso lugar y quedó a nada de dar media vuelta y dirigirse otra vez a su coche sin importar si los que lo acompañaban lo seguían o no, iría a un pinche antro buchón donde el ambiente fuera compatible con la onda que traía en ese momento, pero algo lo hizo detenerse.

Entre todas las chicas que abundaban en el lugar, pudo divisar a una extraña cabellera rosa que estaba a punto de entrar al antro. Se quedo unos cuantos minutos embobado hasta que su mejor amigo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— A la _veeerga_ , esta hasta la madre y mucha pinche gente nos sigue haciendo el feo. ¿Nos vamos o qué? — Naruto se rasco el cabeza un poco harto esperando una respuesta democrática por parte de todos.

— Si, vámonos— opinó Shikamaru algo fastidiado. Todos asintieron y estaban a punto de dar media vuelta si no hubiera sido por mí.

— No. — contesté tajante. No iba a perder la oportunidad con una muchacha tan peculiar. Se la iba a tirar y estaba decidido a ello. O al menos eso pensó.

Oh vamos Sasuke, ¿te quedarás escuchando reguetón toda la maldita noche? — preguntó Neji con aburrimiento.

Sonreí un poco.

— Si eso es el precio a cambio de que alguien me perree, no estoy en desacuerdo. —

— Eres un cabrón. — dijo Sai a modo de burla y todos rieron.

— Pues ni pedo, a ver cuanto aguantamos. — Naruto me conocía bien y sabía que en cualquier momento me podía llegar a molestar así que no le importó que nos quedáramos ahí. Yo estaba decidido a ir por esa peli rosa y nada me lo impediría.

Tardamos unos cuantos minutos más en entrar a Valentinos y cuando lo hicimos estuvimos batallando en acomodarnos en un buen lugar. Mis amigos se dispersaron para acomodarse y estaba a punto de hacerlo lo mismo si no fuera por un comentario proveniente de una voz femenina.

— ¿Ya viste, _wey_? Se dejo venir el rancho. — escuché detrás de mí. Me di media vuelta, quería ver quien era la que había hecho semejante estupidez y para sorpresa mía se trataba de aquella chica peli rosa que me había atraído tanto. Viéndola de frente, era totalmente preciosa, a pesar de tantos cuerpos que se interponían entre nosotros, podía divisar bien su complexión y su cara. Estaba hablándole a otra chica rubia que, por ende, supongo sería su amiga.

 _Ay, para el toro…_ Me burle ante su comentario en mi mente. La música no sonaba tan fuerte hasta esos momentos, según tenía entendido, comenzaba a las 11, hora indicada para dejar de lado el habla y dar paso al baile.

Ella no me miraba porque seguía hablando con la rubia y me imagino que no pensó que yo la llegaría a escuchar.

Me le quede mirando fijamente hasta que volteo a verme. Hizo cara de sorpresa y contrajo un poco su cara, confundida ante mi mirada. Volví hacía su amiga y las dos estaban a punto de retirarse.

Reaccioné rápido y me tomé el atrevimiento a dar el primer paso, caminé velozmente hacía ella y agarre ligeramente su brazo. Giró su cabeza hacía mi algo asustada, y con mucha razón. Era un total extraño… pero pronto dejaría de serlo.

— ¿Pero que crees que…? — su amiga se percató de mi movimiento y reacciono instantáneamente.

— Tranquila Ino— comentó ella mientras se quitaba de mi agarre. — Se controlar a los de su clase. — dijo calmada y muy altanera.

¿Pero qué mierda? ¿Quién se creía esa mujer? Debo admitir que me impresionaba que una cara tan linda tuviera un comportamiento soberbio y alzado… Eso lo atrajo aún más y ahora solo pensaba en "domarla" a cualquier costo.

Su amiga asintió y se fue de con nosotros, supongo que más gente las estaban acompañando como para que ella se fuera de esa manera, aunque... Vaya, para haberla dejado sola, eso significaba que si podía defenderse ella sola.

—¿Qué se te ofrece? — alzó una ceja, expectante de lo que iba a decir.

—Mira que me saliste grosera y altanera— sonreí con malicia. —. Quiero saber cómo te llamas. — pregunté sin parpadear. Nuestras miradas chocaban y ninguno de los dos daba el brazo a torcer.

Ella suspiro y cruzo sus dos brazos por encima de su estómago. Se notaba fastidiada. ¿Qué pedo con ella? Inclusive sin antes haber cruzado palabra ya estaba muy a la defensiva y con comentarios burlescos hacia él y sus amigos.

— Lo siento, pero no suelo involucrarme con hombres que se creen la gran cosa cuando no lo son — reí fuertemente. Eso sí que no me lo esperaba y fue un golpe bastante bajo. Ni siquiera me conocía y de verdad no sabía porque ese comentario…¿por la música de banda? ¿ _neta_? —Vaya que eres alzada, eh.

— Adiós ranchero— dijo como ultimo y cuando estaba a punto de retirarse, me le adelanté y me puse en frente de ella.

— Pues me subiré por ti. — no se porque se me hacía interesante, pero yo me aseguraría de _quitarle lo fresa_.

Me extrañé de aquel último comentario… _ranchero._ Cabe aclarar que no solo escuchaba ese tipo de música, sino que también me gustaban diversos géneros. Si ella odiaba eso no encontraba una razón lógica por la cual me odiara completamente a mí. A lo mejor por mi vestimenta a cuadros y su apariencia que lo traicionaba. Estaba dispuesto a saber que pasaba con aquella chica.

No se veía de las que caían a la primera en una cama con un desconocido. Así que aceptaría cualquier cosa de ella.

— Te propongo un trato. — me miró con fastidio, pero escuchó atentamente.

— Sé que este antro es para _puros fresas_ — Hizo una mueca. Creo que se indigno más por aquel comentario. — pero si logró que el DJ a las 12 en punto de la noche ponga una canción de banda… — hice una pausa y observo mi cara detenidamente — bailarás conmigo y aceptarás salir en una cita en cuanto se acabe la canción.

Sus ojos eran desafiantes y después relejó su semblante. Me tendió la mano y dijo: —Trato hecho — se notaba relajada, bastante para mi gusto.

Ni un minuto más, ni un minuto menos. No antes, no después de la hora acordada.

Estreche su mano con una sonrisa satisfactoria y en cuanto se sello aquel pacto, se fue de ahí como si nada.

Giró su rostro y me dijo: — Mi nombre es Sakura. — y en eso partió de aquel lugar.

Me quede embobado viendo sus caderas moverse hasta que una persona gritó cerca mi oído:

— ¡Teme, ya tenemos lugar después de buscar mucho! — volteé a ver a Naruto con fastidio por aquella acción y me fui a la mesa donde se habían establecido.

Faltaban 15 minutos para las 11 de la noche así que tenía bastante tiempo para arreglármelas el como le haría para lograr lo que había propuesto hace rato.

— Hey, ¿dónde estabas? — preguntó Neji mientras se preparaba un vaso de vodka.

Shikamaru me tendió una bebida y yo la acepté sin chistar.

—Arreglando unos asuntos— contesté cortantemente. Ya me había preocupado. ¿Cómo mierda lograría hacer que el DJ ponga una canción?, si para empezar estaba a lo más alto del escenario y ni puta idea de cómo llegar hasta ahí y hacer cambiar de opinión. Ya tenía su programa de canciones y no llevaba tanto dinero como para convencerlo de esa manera.

— ¿Cómo se llama tu asunto? —preguntó Sai con picardía.

— ¿Ya conseguiste a alguien que te perreara? — comentó Naruto divertido.

— Algo así— Naruto escupió su bebida.

— No mames, ¿mientras nosotros conseguíamos mesa tu ya anduviste de _cabrón_? — rodé mis ojos. Aunque no acostumbraba a pedir ayuda… y menos para conseguir una chica, en ese momento se ameritaba.

— No del todo, así que no molestes— los demás me miraban atentos, les extrañaba lo que acababa de decir.

— Necesito que me ayuden. — proseguí — A las doce en punto de la noche debo lograr que el DJ ponga una canción de banda. — los demás sonrieron con suficiencia.

— ¡A huevo! A este antro le falta un pequeño toque buchón. — Neji cerró su puño con determinación.

— ¿y para qué o por qué? — preguntó Sai y le dio un pequeño sorbo a su bebida.

— Por una chica _fresa_ — sonreí de medio lado.

— Jajaja ¡con que estas buscando retos! — dijo Naruto a carcajadas.

Fruncir el entrecejo y le di un pequeño zapé. Necesitaba planear todo en menos de 10 minutos porque pronto se escucharía la música y no nos dejaría hablar bien.

— ¡Hey, ¿por qué el _putazo_? — reclamó bastante indignado.

— Antes de que se pongan pedos quiero que lleguen a una solución. — me puse serio y los miré a todos con determinación.

— ¿Y sino qué? —preguntó bastante altanero Neji,

— A ver como se regresan a su casa. — contesté respondiendo a su pregunta. Todos tragaron en seco y volvieron a beber de sus tragos.

— ¡Déjamelo todo a mí, teme! — arriesgó Naruto.

— A las doce de la noche tendrás escuchando _El Sinaloense_ por todo el pinche lugar. — sonrió convencido de lo que acababa de decir y se terminaba lo último de su vaso.

— Ustedes por mientras consigan a alguien con quien perrear que la música esta a punto de escucharse fuerte. — prosiguió y los demás encogieron sus hombros sin tomarle tanta importancia,

Solo bastaron unos cuantos segundos para que el DJ comenzara a hablar y reprodujera la primera canción de la noche.

Mis amigos se esfumaron de ahí no sin antes asegurarse de su bebida dejándome solo.

Me senté y empecé a pensar como le haría el estúpido de Naruto. Sabía que podía confiar en él y era bueno resolviendo cosas, pero cuando andaba pedo era una cosa totalmente diferente… Bueno, no estaba totalmente así, pero ya estaba entrado.

Seguí bebiendo pausadamente pensando y en eso divisé a aquella chica que me había puesto los cabellos de punta.

Mi mirada se cruzo con la de ella y vi como sonrió jactanciosamente. _Cabrona._ Pensé.

Observé sus pasos y como su cuerpo se movía ágilmente entre las cuatro amigas que la acompañaban. Me le quedé mirando a su cabello suelto, sus ojos verdes que se abrían y cerraban, su piel desnuda de brazos y piernas. Solo lograba que estuviera más ansioso de poder estar con ella.

Así se la paso bailando en frente de mí con sus acompañantes y me quede embobado por mucho tiempo provocando que perdiera la noción del tiempo y bebiendo un vaso tras otro sin darme cuenta.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se quedo ahí sentado y varias señoritas se me acercaban y se sentaban en mis piernas ofreciéndome propuestas bastante atractivas e indecentes, pero yo solo les sonreía y las rechazaba gentilmente. Unas se enojaban y otras se quedaban a bailarme una canción. La verdad no me importaba, él estaba ahí por esa chica y lograría bailar con ella. Siempre ganaba los retos y esa vez no sería la excepción.

Perdí la noción del tiempo y solo estaba esperando a Naruto para que me confirmará, el alcohol ya empezaba a hacer efecto, pero no le tomó importancia.

De un rato para otro alcance a ver como los estúpidos de mis amigos se acercaban a bailar con sus amigas. _Mira que cabrones._ Al parecer a mí me había tocado la más brava. Pensé que solo era Shikamaru, Neji y Sai, pero también se encontraba el idiota de Naruto.

Me alarmé y rápidamente alcé mi mano para ver mi reloj. ¡Faltaban 3 pinches minutos para las 12! Me levanté presurosamente y me dirigí hacía donde se encontraba aquella bola, pero más directamente hacía mi estúpido amigo.

Cuando llegue a con ellos, estaba a nada de darle un putazo a Naruto y reclamarle que había pasado porque hasta ese momento no le había dicho absolutamente nada y no pudo alcanzar a ver si tan siquiera se había logrado acercar al DJ por estar viendo a la niñata mover sus condenadas caderas.

Abrí mi boca al llegar con él, pero en eso un pequeño cuerpo se interpuso.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no lograste lo que hablamos y vienes a decir que perdiste? — sonrió Sakura y siguió bailando.

— ¡Teme! — gritó Naruto super alegre mientras bailaba con una chica de cabello largo y oscuro y eso solo ayudo a que mi irá se extendiera muchísimo más por mi cuerpo. Cerré fuertemente mi puño para darle un golpe. Alcé mi brazo hacia él y en eso la música se paró en seco.

— ¡Qué tal gente bonita! Solo para hacer una pequeña diferencia de genero musical y que todos agarren su pareja y se pongan a bailar.—

Todos volteamos hacía arriba un poco confundidos y se comenzó a escuchar el sonido de las trompetas.

Muchos se encontraban confundidos, pero se acoplaron a lo que había. Total, ya muchos andaban pedos y no les importaba bailar cualquier cosa.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji y Sai no dudaron en tomar entre sus brazos a las amigas de Sakura y ellas gustosas comenzaron a bailar siguiendo sus pasos.

Los ojos verdes de ella vagaban de donde se encontraba el DJ a donde estaban sus amigas y luego a mí. En su rostro se podía apreciar que no sabía que estaba pasando, y aproveché su momento de vulnerabilidad y no lo pensé dos veces para agarrarla entre mis brazos.

 _Gracias, dobe._

Le sonreí con autosuficiencia y cuando comencé a bailar con ella no esperaba que supiera bailar tan bien como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento. Me sujetó correctamente y yo la dirigía de un lado a otros, los movimientos eran rápido y precisos. Pensé que se caería y más usando tremendos tacos que si se los quitara, quedaría más bajita de lo que ya estaba. Pero no. No paso y fue un baile muy ameno. La apuesta ya estaba ganada… y por mí.

Al termino de la canción, volvieron a reproducir el género en el que se encontraba al principio y todos regresaron al baile normal.

Me miró y alcé la ceja, expectante de lo que podría llegar a pasar después. Rodó sus ojos y tomó mi mano, dirigiéndose hacía afuera de aquel lugar.

Cuando salimos, nos alejamos considerablemente para que la música no fuera obstáculo de la plática. Sakura iba delante de mí, se notaba desesperada, como si ya quisiera terminar de una vez por todas. Paró abruptamente y giro su cuerpo a mí.

— Muy bien, ¿qué es lo que quieres? ¿sexo? Hagámoslo y déjame en paz para siempre. — Eso si que me tomó por sorpresa. Era la idea en un principio, pero ya no solo quería eso, quería conocerla a fondo. Le intrigaba el saber cómo podría ser ella en realidad.

— Oye tranquila. — Se mostró irritada. No sabía porque su reacción tan agresiva.

— ¡Todos los rancheros son iguales! — la miré interrogativamente y dejé que prosiguiera. Tal vez soltaría mas la sopa si la dejaba hablar. Total, la noche era larga y no tenía prisa y ni mis amigos tampoco, por lo visto.

— Llegan como si nada, te enamoran con sus bailes, y blah blah blah — Al parecer y por lo poco y rápido que hablaba, se refería a alguien con el que había salido antes.

Estaba bien que era un hijo de puta pero antes de que lo catalogaran como tal lo debían conocer… Aunque, pensándolo bien, no quería lastimarla. Quería conocerla a fondo y aunque generalmente se pensara que nada bueno salía de encontrar "pareja" en un antro no era conveniente, esa vez quería arriesgarse. De todas formas, no le costaba nada. Era linda e interesante, cualidades que no muchas tenían hoy en día.

No se porque de un momento a otro sentí como el alcohol estaba tomando más efecto sobre mi cuerpo y ahora en verdad que me estaba sostenido _pedo_. No quería cagarla, porque su lenga solía soltarse de más cuando se encontraba bajo aquellos efectos.

—Realmente estas preciosa. — solté de la nada.

Sonreí bobamente y me le quedé mirando a Sakura. Ésta se extraño ante lo que acababa de decir.

Lo dices porque estas borracho. — me acerqué mas a su rostro y noté como se empezó a poner nerviosa.

A mi se me quita lo borracho mañana, a ti lo preciosa no. Se sonrojó y fue lo más hermoso que he vi en la noche.

— Sabes, cuando estés sobrio y si es que no me has olvidado para mañana… Aceptaría salir contigo. — me dedico una sonrisa.

Sentí como escribía en mi mano su número telefónico y a partir de ahí sentí como mi vista se nubló y ya no supe lo que pasó a continuación con nadie….

 **¡Hola a toda la gente bonita que se atrevió a llegar hasta aquí! En verdad que muchas gracias por haberse tomado el tiempo de leer esta loca idea mía que ya tenía pensada hace mucho tiempo, pero no me atrevía escribir y hasta ahorita salió a flote jaja.**

 **Bueno, para empezar, yo quisiera dejarlo así como capítulo único y que lo demás fuera a imaginación suya ya que soy pésima para continuar con mis historias porque soy bastante floja, lo siento):**

 **En fin, quise hacerlo tipo "comedia mexicana" por lo de la música de banda, las groserías, el hecho de que a veces nos valen algunas cosas cuando estamos de vacaciones… Okno. No quiero entrar en polémica y generalizar o que se lo tomen a mal, solo es con fin de diversión y ya, tranquilos.**

 **Sé que me pasé de lanza haciendo los personajes super OoC pero lo necesitaba hacer para acoplarlo a mi historia y pues no encontré forma de hacerlo al revés y que ellos se acoplarán a lo que escribí. Fue un gran reto escribirlo desde el punto de vista de Sasuke porque no se me da el pensar "fríamente" aunque bueno, algo intenté y aunque no me saliera como tal, estoy satisfecha. O algo así.**

 **Mi inspiración se basó en la canción: Le quito lo fresa* de Roberto Jr y su norteñO banda. Cabe aclarar que no soy "fan" de la música de banda o norteña o todos sus derivados, solo me gusta, pero no al grado como lo plasmé aquí en los personajes jaja. Un dato curioso fue que escuché la canción gracias a la autora "Euyin" en su historia de PREMATURE, que la esta actualizando hace años y no lo ha hecho y eso me pone muy triste** **En fin, gracias a ella me traume con esa canción hace como tres años y aún la sigo escuchando hasta la fecha con gusto haha.**

 **Bueno, en verdad que muchas gracias a todos.**

 **Las canciones que se incluyeron aquí fueron la de: Ni que estuvieras tan buena* de Calibre 50. Y El sinaloense* de Banda el Recodo. Por si no le temen a escuchar la banda jajaja.**

 **En fin, nuevamente muchas gracias y que pasen bonita noche. Se aceptan criticas totalmente constructivas y serán super bien recibidas por mi parte. Disuclpen por haberlo hecho algo simple jeje.**

 **¡See you!**

 **Clafer97**


End file.
